


The Neighbor

by twistedlikes



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, quincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedlikes/pseuds/twistedlikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's life takes a turn for the worse with the arrival of a new neighbor. A turn in the direction to a painful past that may actually set her free of a painful secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor

Sara Quin had been reading the morning paper when a loud squeak of breaks, followed by a ’shhhh’ broke the silence around her. She got up with an idea of what the sound could be, but hung on to hope that she was wrong.  
Sliding the curtain across the living room window to get a better view, she also revealed herself in the process. She did not care, she needed to know if someone had moved into the house across the street. “ Your kidding me. Someone already bought it.” she said to herself as she watched a man exit the moving truck responsible for the noise.  
She watched only for a moment to see whom the people might be who moved in, but decided rather quickly that she did not care. She knew they would pop up eventually.

When Sara left her house for the day she was not all surprised to feel eyes on her. Men. She thought while shaking her head.  
As with anyone who felt eyes on themselves, she looked up in the direction she felt they were coming from. She found one mover looking in her direction; whom nudged the man next to him, and smiled. He was a young guy with a five-o'clock shadow and black hair, he waved to her playfully and winked. Sara in return did what she always did when she wanted to let someone know she was unavailable. She lift up her left hand and pointed to a silver band on her ring finger, and smiled. The young man replied by putting a hand over his chest in an act to show a broken heart. She smiled and got into her car-driving away.

Sara found the rings that her grandmother gave her and her sister very helpful when she wanted to avoid unwanted advances. The twins always wore them on their left hands out of habit.

Weeks passed and Sara still had yet to see whom the family, or person was that moved in. The only signs that someone actually lived in the home was when the lights were on in the middle of the night, along with a older model Jeep Cherokee parked in the drive way. She had not seen it move at all, until the one time she made it home from one of her late night rendezvous, and noticed the Jeep had been gone.

It had been like any other night for Sara, she was watching television, while sitting comfortably on the couch when she suddenly heard a noise in her garage. It startled her right away as the sound was loud enough to drown out the T.V. Turning the television off, she stood and waited for another sound, but nothing happened. She went back to her show, and forgot all about the noise when a knock at the door come.  
“ Robbin, come on, we talked about this.” Sara said with defeat in her tone to the figure standing at her door step. Robbin lifted her hand showing off a bottle of Johnny Walker and made her way in. Sara shook her head to the ground. This has got to stop.

Robbin Perry was the girl who lived next door. She was a very attractive twenty-four year old woman now, but at the time Sara moved in she had just turned twenty-one. From the moment Robbin set eyes on Sara she wanted her. She offered her assistance when Sara moved in and would often conveniently be there when Sara needed help bringing in groceries. It took a little over half a year before Robbin found the right opportunity to make her move. It was after a night out when Sara stumbled out of a cab. Robbin had been in her garage drinking with a guy she knew when she seen Sara. She told her friend to get lost and hurried over to her. Robbin was in luck that night, Sara was not in her right mind and her guard was down.  
They continued on with their little affair until Robbin went away for school. Robbin was upset about the whole thing, but Sara was relieved. She really did not want to give Robbin the impression that they could ever have anything solid, but no matter how many times Sara would tell the young woman that a life with her was impossible, Robbin would only smile and tell Sara she could not be so certain of something that had not even happened yet. Sara hoped she would find someone while she was away, and encouraged her to do so on many occasions. However, every time Robbin came home from school breaks, she would seek Sara out. She wanted to be with her, and even if Robbin knew that Sara had others it still did not matter. To her; Sara was the one.

 

“ I’m really happy that you asked me to lunch, but I think we both know this isn’t about spending time together. What’s on your mind Ted?”  
Sara woke one morning to find a message from her good friend to lunch, and Sara was excited about it until she entered the restaurant and could see Ted was obviously uncomfortable about something. She enjoyed seeing him that way at first, but decided to spare him when she began to feel bothered. However she did not expect him to mention the one thing that both managed to avoid for the last few years. “ I want to visit Tegan, and I want you to come with me.” Sara took a bite of her Salmon, and then another. She nodded her head, and Ted smiled thinking he had nothing to worry about after all. At least until Sara spoke again. “ Of course you think I should, but I don’t think I’m ready. I need more time.” Ted set his silverware down. “ Sara, its been five-years, I think its time you-” Sara sat up right and far back into her seat. “ And I think you should mind your own business.” Ted did not say another word as he looked down to his plate. He knew Sara was going to be difficult, and he knew that she would say something to piss him off, but he had not expected her to hurt his feelings. Sensing her friends worry at the moment Sara reached over and put her hand on his. “ I’m sorry.” Ted looked to her. “ You’re sisters Sara- you guys use to love each other.”

Sara replayed Ted’s words in her head over and over again on her way home. Ted had no idea how right he was about that.  
When she pulled up to her home she was surprised to see Robbin walking out of the new neighbors home. She was smiling very brightly and Sara had an idea as to why she would be doing so.  
Upon seeing Sara, Robbin waved and skipped across the road towards her. “ Hey, whatcha got there? ” Robbin asked while looking at the treats in Sara’s hands. She smiled in response and Robbin of course behaved like a child and clapped her hands together gleefully and followed Sara inside her home like a puppy.  
As Sara opened the door and step aside for the excited girl to enter, she felt eyes on her. She turned towards the house across the street, and she could not say for certain, but she thought she had seen one of the curtains move. She tried to pay better attention, but Robbin popped up and asked if everything was okay. Not responding Sara just walked in and closed the door behind her.

After a few drinks Sara asked Robbin about the new addition to the neighborhood. She had been curious mainly because she loved that house. When she first moved to LA she had her pick between the one she lived in now, and the one across the street, but the other was way out of her budget. She was not completely sure what it was that she loved so much about it as it was so long ago. She had wanted to do a walk through when the Millers put the home up for sale, but it had sold too quickly. She wished she could remember what it was that she loved so much about it.

Sara found out through Robbin that the home was purchased by a young woman named Erin Fall; who was single, attractive, foreign, and according to Robbins gaydar, totally playing for their team.

As with all the other times they ended the night by sleeping together. For Sara it was more convenient to sleep with the girl next door, than spending time at bars looking to pick up some random girl who may or may not want something more. That did not mean that she did not still do so, just that sometimes she was not in the mood to go out chasing skirts. Nonetheless, Sara was not helping her situation with Robbin at all. If anything she was only making it worse, but her lunch with Ted gave her reason to let loose.

When Sara woke the next morning Robbin was gone and so was her interest in her neighbor. If Robbin was right about the neighbor being attractive she wanted to stay far away from her. It was bad enough that Sara had been sleeping with one neighbor, she could already see the mess that would come from fucking with two.

As the days turned to weeks, Sara still had yet to see any sign of the woman across the street, but she could not shake the feeling of her being watched. No matter what time or day she left the house, she felt it. Later though, Sara convinced herself that it was all in her mind. She was good at putting troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind. She was a pro at this, she had to be after everything that happen to her over the years.

Robbin spoke about Erin often, as she had been over a couple of times already. Sara felt that Robbin was hiding something, and she wondered if it had to do with her developing feelings for the new girl. Sara would actually be grateful if it were true. She thought it was a good way to distance herself from Robbin. She like her on a sexual level, and did think of her as a friend, but she at times felt that the girl next door was getting too attached. So when worked called her to New York for a couple of weeks, she had been thankful. She thought maybe Robbin and Erin could become better acquainted if she was not around.

However her last weekend in New York, she decided she would just go back home. She felt no need to stay, even if the hotel was paid for through out the weekend. Home would do just fine. Robbin and Erin were far from her mind at this point. She really just wanted to sleep in her own bed.

When Sara’s cab pulled to the side of her house she noticed someone looking under her car. “ What the fuck!” She got out of the cab with haste and despite her height and weight she was ready to confront the asshole fucking with her car.  
“ Hey! What the hell are you-” Sara stopped mid sentence.  
“ Shit! Sorry, Cat got loose, he just won’t budge.” Sara knew the woman was her neighbor, because this woman was indeed two things- foreign and hot.  
She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with thick brows and a sharp nose. She was a bit taller than Sara and dressed very casual. She wore khakis that were not exactly skin tight, but close, and a dark blue, thin long sleeve sweater. “ Do you think you can help, I don’t want him to have another fit and run off.” The woman pulled at her lip with her teeth and Sara creased her brows, the gesture reminded her of her sister right away.  
“ Oh sorry, where are my-I’m Erin by the way, Erin Fall. I moved in across the street last month. You’re Sara right, Robbin told me a great deal about you. ” Sara shook her head at the reminder of the situation she was in. What did she say? Sara wonder.  
“ Don’t worry she didn’t say anything negative.” The woman’s accent was not profound, but it was still visible. She wondered if the woman was trying to hide it.  
“ You alright Miss?” shouted the driver who drove a little closer towards the two on the drive way. “ Sara cursed and went back to retrieve her things, but Erin stayed behind in a further attempt to get the cat from under Sara’s car.  
After setting her things on her porch, Sara walked over to help her neighbor. She suggested Erin put cat food to drive her out, which worked out perfectly. ” Sara thank you. Very much. Can I offer you a drink or-“ Sara shook her head, she really just wanted to rest. ” Rain check?“ she replied with raised brows and Erin smiled, ” Sure we’re neighbors now after all. “ Sara was not sure why, but something about Erin felt off. ” Are you alright?“ Sara gave a small smile ” Yeah, just…you know, long flight.“ The way Erin was holding her little guy to her chest made Sara give a more honest smile. ” He’s cute, what’s his name?“ Erin looked at the orange and white tabby. ” I call ‘em Rainy Cat; he likes the rain, always want to go out in it. I have to locked the bathroom door when I shower because he tries to shower with me. He’s hopeless really.“ Sara laughed ” Well I’m glad you found Rain.“ Sara stiffened a bit, but Erin gave no indication that she noticed. ” Yeah, Rain, cute. Again it was nice to meet you Sara.“ Taking a deep breath she turned with out another word and walked away. Sara watched Erin walk across the street until she realized that she was staring, then entered her own home.

A few days later, Sara arrived home to see Robbin across the street with Erin. By the mail in her hands, it was obvious that Robbin had stopped her as she was checking the mail. Sara watched through the rear view mirror as Erin turned and headed back to her house. Robbin was waiting at the side of her car as she grabbed her things from the passenger seat. ” I don’t think Erin likes me much.“ said Robbin as she grabbed one of Sara’s bags. Sara tilted her head to the side and smiled. Robbin was a bubbly kind of girl, but when she was sad or had hurt feelings she could be adorable. Sara poked her side and the girl smiled. So Sara poked her again. ” Sara!“ Sara shook her head and the two headed into the house.

” So why do you think she doesn’t like you?“ Sara asked as she set a coffee for her on the table. Robbin picked it up and ran her finger around the rim. She turned to meet Sara’s eyes, and sighed. ” Cause I think she likes you or something.“ Sara only shook her head. Robbin always thought other girls were interested in her. From girls that Sara would suddenly start talking about to the woman whom delivered pizza. Robbin believed they all had eyes for her.  
” You really do flatter me with how you think people are just falling over themselves for me. “ Sara sat back on the couch comfortably and Robbin adjusted herself to better see her. ” It’s true, at first I thought she was curious about everyone in the neighborhood, but then all her questions strictly turned to just you. How long you’ve lived here; did you have any family around, do you always leave town for long periods of time, oh and my favorite-is she dating anyone? “ Robbin sighed and drank her coffee. ” What do you think about her?“ Sara shrugged, ” I’ve only met her once, I’m not very neighborly Robbin you know that.“ Robbin did not say anything more, she just stood up and made her way to Sara. She straddled her, but Sara took a deep breath and removed the woman from her.  
Sara did not want to have this conversation, but it was long overdue. ” Listen Robbin, I like you, I do, but this isn’t working out. I didn’t intend for this to go on as long as it has.“ Robbin was quiet for a moment. ” Is it because of Erin?“ Sara shook her head. ” Robbin, this was going on way before her. We need to cool it, I feel like we’re getting too comfortable with each other.“ Robbin stood at this. ” What’s wrong with that?“ Sara looked at Robbin intensely. ” I don’t want it. I don’t want you-I don’t want anyone.“

Robbin knew what she was getting into when she started sleeping with Sara, she warned her, and she did not care at the time. All she wanted was to sleep with her, but Sara turned out to be something more to her. ” Sara why won’t you just give us a chance, I know you like me, just fucking try.“  
Sara asked Robbin to leave and the girl did; with a broken heart, and tears fast falling from her eyes.

Sitting on the couch alone, Sara feels a hint of regret for putting an end to what they were doing. Not because she feels bad, but because the ache between her legs is starting to really heat up. She got that way because she was thinking about the first time she and Robbin hooked up. The girl next door was so damn convenient. ” I’m a fucking asshole.“ she mumbled. Sara hated playing with herself. She liked the touch of a warm body under or above her when feeling pleasure. Sure she could get off, but she liked to taste and fuck.  
A knock at the door had Sara sitting up quickly, she was sure it was Robbin and she became angry at this. She was already frustrated, and Robbin would be met with a very angry Sara.

” Good evening Sara.“ She was surprised to see Erin of all people. Her anger forgotten she was generally confused as to what Erin would be doing at her door. ” Uh sorry, but did you need some-?“ Sara stepped back as the woman walked in. ” I like what you’ve done with the place.“ Sara creased her brows ” Erin, I didn’t invite-“ Sara did not finish as everything suddenly turned black…

 

Sara opened her eyes carefully until she tried to rub her eyes with her hand and could not. With wide eyes and fear she looked to her bound wrist on the head board. She tried to speak, but she had been gagged as well. She jerked and squirmed, but there was no use.  
” I like your home, its lovely. “ Sara’s eyes found Erin sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed. She had not noticed her at all. Sara screamed muffled curse words at the woman, but soon her throat began to burn.  
” Easy now Sara, you don’t want to strain yourself.“ Erin stood and touched a wet spot on Sara’s head and Sara winced in pain. When she pulled her hand away she seen red. ” Sorry for that, I planned on other less painful ways to put you out, but when I seen Robbin leaving your house a sobbing mess, I couldn’t contain myself.“  
Erin walked over to a painting Tegan had done for her and studied it. ” Wow, this looks like a child painted this.“ Sara could only think that this woman a fucking cunt.  
” Seriously this painting is horrific.“ Sara glared at the woman, and Erin walked over and took the gag from her mouth. ” If looks could kill.“ Erin smiled. ” Tell me Sara, when was the last time you see your sister?“ The question surprises her at first, but irritation came quick. ” Fuck you, you fuckin bitch!“  
Erin smiles and again that uncomfortable feeling creeps along Sara’s spine.  
The intruder goes to Sara and caresses her check. Sara jerks her head away, but then the woman began to grope Sara’s breast with her hands and starts to undo her button up. Sara in the process begins to exhaust herself by trying to get loose. Erin with all the advantage slides her hand down below Sara’s zippered pants and with two stiff fingers rubs up and down Sara’s clothe slit. ” Don’t fucking touch me.“ She growls.  
As if insulted Erin’s brows furry up and she rips Sara’s pants from her. Sara’s throat tightens, she is paralyzed with fear when Erin unbuttons her pants to show a long, thick hard attachment from her own pants.  
Sara is not able to fight the woman anymore, she had worn herself out by fighting to release herself earlier and she’s regretting that she even tried to do something so foolish.  
Positioning herself at Sara’s entrance Erin tells Sara something that brings tears to her eyes. ” This is for Tegan you fucking heartless bitch.“  
Sara cries out as the toy with no preparation is forced into her.

She closes her eyes as tears run down her face. She is not fighting anymore. If she was doing this because of what she did to her sister, she deserved this. All of it.

The woman ravished Sara throughout the night and mocked her when Sara came. She could not stop her body from reacting to Erin’s mouth, and she felt sick when she did.  
Erins button up was soaked, by the time she was done. And when she came for the sixth time, and Sara her fourth something gave. Sara did not understand what was happening to her, but she felt oddly connected to her. I fucking hate sex. Sara thought as a new set of tears ran down her face. The woman did not do anything that Sara liked in bed, and she was at least grateful for that.  
Sara had always known that sex confused peoples emotions. Tegan was a great example of that.  
Unexpectedly Erin untied Sara and told her to take a shower. She did as the woman watched her the whole time.  
Once Sara was changed, she made her go to the kitchen and prepare them something to eat. Sara in her head the whole time tried to understand how this woman thought she was going to get away with what she had done. Sara thought about smashing one of the plates she had in her hand across the woman’s face and as she walked towards her, Sara paused in more fear than she had felt all night.  
There on the table was small black gun. ” I don’t want you to get any idea’s Sara. “ Erin ate while Sara mostly picked at her food. She did however consume large amount of water. As did Erin.  
Once they were done Erin motioned Sara to sit in the living room. She winched at the pain between her legs and Erin smiled. Sara hated her fucking smile.  
” So this is how we’re going to do this. I’m going to ask you a question and you’re going to answer, and Sara, I’ll know if you’re lying to me.“ Sara swallows visibly. She does not understand why this was happening, but she does not see a way out of this, and so she nods her head stiffly.

” When was the last time you seen your sister?“ Sara shook her head, she did not want to talk about her. She also did not want to be hurt either, so she answered honestly. ” Five years.“ Erin nodded slowly, she looked pleased. ” That’s a long time to go with out seeing the person you grew up with since childhood don’t you think?“ Sara nodded this time. ” Care to tell me what happened?“ Sara shook her head ” You know Sara I’m really not in the mood for playing ’ What’s Sara thinking now.’“

Sara’s head shot up, How did you-” Erin focused on Sara’s reaction. “Oh how do I know about ‘ What’s Sara thinking now’? Well Tegan told me of course, she told me a lot of things about you. We’re very close-you know what I mean by… Close don’t you Sara, you use to be close. “ Sara hated her so fucking much.

Tegan use to say that phrase all the time when she felt that Sara was in her head. She would tell her, ’ What’s Sara thinking now.’ It always made Sara laugh when Tegan tried to figure out what was going on in her mind.

The fact that Tegan told this woman about that bothered her. Everything between she and her sister were special moments. And to think this woman was using Tegan’s words so freely pissed her off. It made her angry because she knew that Tegan trusted her enough to tell her private things about them. It meant only one thing to Sara; an intimate relationship.

Sara stared at the blue-eyed woman with great anger. ” You mean you were close. Obviously that’s not the case now. You stupid bitch.“ Erin laughed and when she did so, Sara cringed, something about it was unsettling. ” Why someone is angry. Look at you, you can hardly contain yourself. What is it Sara, afraid your sister might love someone more than you?“ Sara’s face grew red and she told Erin to go fuck herself. ” We’ve done that.“ Erin licked her bottom lip, ” Or do you want more? Don’t worry, we’re not done. “

Eyes watering Sara wondered when this nightmare would be over.

” Loved.“ Sara said wanting to think of something else. ” You mean loved.“ Erin raised her eyes at her. ” Well you would be the reason for that now wouldn’t you.“  
Sara did not answer, but she knew she was right and she understood why this woman might be doing this to her. When Erin was fucking her she loved it, she could tell by the way she grabbed certain parts of her body. Mainly her breast. Anyone who had slept with her sister would spend a great deal of time fantasizing about grabbing and sucking on them.  
Yes, this woman wasn’t fucking her, she was imagining fucking Tegan, they were after all twins. If you can’t have one, then move on to the other.

” So what are you? Some pissed off ex-girlfriend wanting to get back at me because you think it was all my fault you’re not together anymore?“ Erin leaned back, ” Even you can’t deny that you’re to blame.“

Sara sat at the edge of the couch and focused her attention to Robbins left over coffee cup. Sara remembered her conversation with Robbin earlier, and how she thought Erin had a crush on her, oh if only Robbin knew how wrong she was.

” I wonder Sara, do you know why Tegan cared so much about you that she would leave me?“  
Sara looked over Erin, she was tired of all the secrets, of all the bullshit. She would confess, and who more suiting than to a woman Tegan trusted, and unfortunately loved.  
Erin set the pistol on the coffee table and began to spin it as she waited for Sara to speak.  
” Tegan and I were more than sisters, she was.. She was my Love.“ Erin looked up from the weapon, she had expected Sara to say many things, but not that.  
” We or more like I always felt things I shouldn’t have, but I was always able to just put those feelings aside.“ Erin clenched her jaw, ” What did you do?“ Sara looked up at the woman  
” One evening she came home after hanging out with friends and she was all jumpy and excited. Apparently some guy that was hanging around told her he liked her…  
I don’t know what came over me, it was like I had no control over myself…I battled with myself for days, and then one night-“ Sara stared off as her mind went over the scene in her head. The way Tegan pushed her to get off, the way she pleaded with her to stop almost the whole time. Sara took her virginity, she would be damned if that guy did. She hated him.  
” I really hurt her, but I never regretted doing it.“ Erin only stared at Sara, ” If I hadn’t done that, Tegan would have never come to me a few nights later or any other night until I moved out of the house.“  
Sara smiled at the expression on Erin’s face. She leaned over to her. ” Tegan was the best I ever had, and I had her on tap.“ Erin’s eyes narrowed. ” Can you imagine how hard it was when I left for school? I thought about her all the time. Even when I was with other people I-“ Sara could see the look of contempt in her eyes. ” What? You wanted to know-if you don’t like the answer don’t ask the question.“  
” You raped your own sister, then she comes to you in the middle of the night because she wanted more, do you really believe that was love? Maybe she was just using you-“  
” Fuck you! What do you know? Tegan loved me, hear me you fucking simple minded piece of shit. Tegan loved me.“ Sara’s face was red, and she was poking herself hard on her chest. She was not going to let this asshole mock what they had.  
” Poor Tegan, don’t you think. While you’re running around fucking half the girls in your dorm she’s at home missing you. You really are something else Sara Quin. You sit there pretending that you cared so much about her, when the whole time you were just whoring around. Believe me, no one knows more about Tegan’s feelings at that time then I do; no one, not even you.“

Sara feels something she had not felt in a long time and the last time was because of her sister as well. ” You’re so jealous that its seeping out of your skin. Deal with it Sara, I know Tegan in a way you never will.“ Sara clenches her teeth. ” You mean knew, you knew Tegan asshole.“ Erin’s smile pissed Sara off even more, this woman knew something and she enjoyed the fact that Sara was clueless. Bitch.

” Tegan told me one that the biggest mistake she ever made was believing you ever cared about her.“ Sara stood, this time so did Erin. ” That is a fucking lie, and you know it! Tegan was everything to me, and she knew how I felt about her. So fuck you Erin. Tegan and I were in love-hear me? Love, and you can sit there and try to feed me bullshit, but I know okay, I know how she felt.“

” Like how you proved that by talking her into sleeping with your roommate.“ Sara stepped back, ” S-she told you about that?“ Erin gestured for her to sit down with her pistol and she did. Not because she was scared, she was just taken aback. Why would Tegan tell her that? Sara only did it because she wanted her so badly that night, and her dormmie would not leave. They had not seen each other in months. She thought it would be one way to sleep with her sister that would not be looked down on.  
” I know everything. I even know how you like to fuck, that’s why fucking me wasn’t enjoyable, I didn’t want you to find any pleasure in what I was doing to you. Still I forgot what a whore you are, and you came anyway. You’re fucking pathetic.“  
Sara’s cried silently due to frustration and hurt that Tegan would share anything they did intimately. She never wanted to hurt someone so badly in her life.  
” So is that why you’re here, you wanted to prove to me that Tegan loved you more.“ Sara’s voice broke and for a second Erin looked concerned, but Sara disregarded it.  
She understood now why certain things about Erin bothered her. She had a lot of Tegan’s expressions and mannerisms. Of course she would, couples tend to take on the others traits. Sara wondered how long they were together before Tegan left her, or more accurately them.

Sara laughed suddenly as she studied Erin. ” I don’t care what Tegan said to you, I don’t care how many times you slept together, or if she looked you in the eyes and said she loved you. Here’s something you don’t know Erin fucking Fall. “ Sara smirked. ” Every time she said or did those things, she was thinking about me. Now ask me how I know.“ Sara mimicked the way Erin questioned her earlier, but she just stared blankly at her.

” You have my fucking smile.“ Sara said looking at Erin’s lips.

” You killed your sister.“ Erin said finally.

There it was, a truth only Sara thought she knew about. ” At least have the decency to visit her grave. You say you loved her, but you have yet to prove it.“  
Sara looked away from Erin’s stare, of course she was right.

” When Tegan jumped off that bridge, she took everything I loved most with her. She took her away from me.“ Sara felt more tears come. ” I just wanted her to be happy. I fucked us up, and I thought it had to be me to try and fix us.“ Sara sniffed and looked once again into Erin’s blue eyes. ” The letter they found at the bridge only said four words… 'I found a way’  
You’re right to say I killed her, I told her if she found a way, I would stay with her for the rest of my life.“ Sara sniffed again. ” And so I am, I won’t fall in love with anyone else. I won’t let that happen. I planned on being alone till the end. Everyone’s ridiculous when they wonder why I haven’t gone to see her. I do, I go to her all the time.“  
” Why would you lie about something like that, you haven’t flown out to Vancouver-“  
” I go to the bridge.“ Sara said with a power in her voice that startled Erin. ” My sister’s body was never found, why would I go to visit an empty box. Are you fucking stupid.“

Erin takes the gun and points it at her. She then squeezes the trigger, causing Sara to shut her eyes and jump as she hears the gun click.

” Sara why do you have to be so complex.“

Sara’s eyes widen, she is in complete and total shock. Erin’s accent is gone and it is now replaced with her deceased sisters voice. She knows Tegan’s voice better than anyone.

"What?” Sara whispers. What’s happening.

Erin brings a finger to her eye and removes the blue contact. “ I was exhausted. ” She removes the other looking at Sara showing her those lovely honest light brown eyes. “ I really didn’t want to live anymore. I love you Sara, how could I be with anyone else, if my heart is set directly on you?”

Sara does not know what is happening, she is barely able to process her surroundings right that moment. “ I could not get your words out of my head. All I had to do was find a way, and I like to think I have.”

 

Tegan went on to explain how she could not live with out her anymore, that she actually did stand on that bridge, wanting to jump when an idea came to her from seemingly no where.  
She would fake her own death, and start a new life someplace far away. She knew that her nose would give her away, so had plastic surgery, and grew out her eyebrows. With her light hair new features she did look like someone else.

Tegan was holding Sara now, and stroking her hair. “ I’m sorry for what I did to you, I saw you with that girl, and I snapped. I guess I understand now why you did what you did when we were younger. We're the same after all.  
The way you were flirting with her, and poking at her, you use to do that to me when I was mad. I fucking lost it, I really kind of planned for you to gradually fall in love with me, and then one day when I thought you were ready, I would tell you the truth.” Tegan revealed, “ Instead I chose to take you, and make you tell me the truth. I mean I knew you loved me, but I needed to know how much.

The way you talked about our love…I never heard you talk like that about us before. You never really expressed the way you felt about me. ”  
Sara held onto Tegan tighter when she thought about what would happen to them now. It could not be this easy. Could it?

“ But isn’t this against the law? Tegan you could go to jail!”

“ Not at all. I haven't committed fraud here Sara, I’m an adult I can choose to leave my life behind and start a new one if I want. Some one found a note on a bridge-big deal.”

Sara looked at the woman who changed one moment to the next, she was the same, but different, it puzzled her. “ Why the accent?” Tegan smiled, ” Pretty good huh, well in case I meet your mum one day. Or any of your other friends.“ Sara frowned, and Tegan understood the reason.

” Sara, I know everyone is sad, but they’ll move on. They have moved on. Mum I know is still hurting, but I don’t regret what I’ve done. Us being together is all that matters.”  
Sara was not going to argue, she knew that Tegan was right, and if she thought about it first she would have probably done the same thing. Still something felt wrong.  
“ You said you would be with me if I found a way Sara, and I did, so just be with me okay, I know it feels off because we always thought it couldn’t happen, but it’ll happen when you stop fighting it.”

Sara touched her sisters face and smiled. She was now going to do her part. Tegan had done all the hard work, all Sara had to do was let it happen, and for the first time in Sara’s life, she did.


End file.
